The present invention pertains to an equipment mounting apparatus and more particularly to a conveniently adaptable apparatus having a weighted base member for stably mounting a variety of equipment which may be subjected to motion.
Usually, equipment mounting procedures are determined by the specific environment in which the mounting is to occur as well as the unique characteristics of the equipment, including its shape, weight and any other such features which might affect the manner of mounting the equipment.
For example, exhaust blowers for venting laboratory fume hoods, and/or commercial air-conditioning equipment and in particular commercial air cooling equipment is normally mounted on the exterior of a building, in as much as one of the major functions of such systems is to remove contaminants, moisture and heat from a building interior and transfer same to the exterior of the building. Thus the compressor, blowers, heat exchangers, etc. associated with such systems are normally positioned outside the building and usually on top of the the building. Heretofore, the typical procedure followed in mounting such apparatus has been to build a base from planks of moisture resistant wood such as redwood or cedar and mount the equipment thereon. Wood has the advantage of being easy to fabricate and light-weight to transport to the roof. Wood, however, even when of a moisture resistant variety, is subject to rot and deterioration when subjected to the extreme moisture conditions of a rooftop where rain and snow accumulate. In addition equipment involved in air-conditioning processes is likely to be further encumbered with moisture laden air which further aggravates the moisture condition to which the equipment base is subjected.
Additionally, such motor operated equipment is constantly subjected to vibrations when operating and thus not only is the base subjected to moisture but also to vibration which tends to further aggravate the mechanical failure of a base and in particular a base which is suffering deterioration as a result of a moisture laden environment.
Also, it is often necessary with equipment of this sort to match its location with that of another piece of equipment or with ducts or the like. This may require precise fabrication of mounting bases and further, if the base is lagged to its supporting surface such as a floor or rooftop, it may be difficult to adjust its position should that be necessary, to accommodate its relative position to other apparatus.
Lastly, it is helpful if the equipment mounting is solidly situated so that the equipment is not likely to move relative to the supporting surface and yet it is often preferable not to lag or bolt such equipment to the supporting surface.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved equipment mounting apparatus which is durable under all weather conditions, easy to install in a fairly inaccessable location such as a rooftop, conveniently adjustable to accommodate a variety of equipment base dimensions, isolative of motion and vibration of the equipment, and simple to install on the mounting surface and the equipment.